Crossover Town: "Reigning Season" Transcript (with alt. end)
INTRO CARD: "REIGNING SEASON" (Screen zooms into the door to Andreanna (Mrs. Carver)'s class) (Shows Andreanna (Mrs. Carver)'s class) (Spongebob walks in) Andreanna (Mrs. Carver): Ayyy, Spongebob! How's my favorite sponge doin'? Spongebob: I'm doing well! (Spongebob laughs) (Cuddles stands up) Cuddles (yelling): Everyone! You know what today is? (Everyone stares at Cuddles) Cuddles (yelling): The beginning of Reigning Season! (Nightmare crashes through the window) Nightmare:'' AHA! ''I finally found you! Do you know what toda- Cuddles (interrupting): We know, ya fat bear. It's the beginning of Reigning Season. (Nightmare looks at Cuddles and growls) Andreanna (Mrs. Carver): You shouldn't have said that... Spongebob (whispering): Uh oh... (Spongebob screams and runs out of the classroom, along with everyone else Andreanna (Mrs. Carver)) (Nightmare looks at Andreanna (Mrs. Carver) and walks over to her) (Andreanna (Mrs. Carver) cowers in the corner) Andreanna (Mrs. Carver): P-Please... D-Don't hurt m-me... (Nightmare grabs the collar of Andreanna (Mrs. Carver)'s shirt and picks her up) (Dramatic music plays as the screen fades to Fell!Sans watching TV with Fell!Papyrus) (The TV turns on to MTT News) MTT: Hello beauties and gentlebeauties! Welcome to MTT News! The mayor, Andreanna, has been KIDNAPPED by Nightmare! (Fell!Sans gasps) Fell!Papyrus: Oh no! What are we gonna do? (Fell!Sans and Fell!Papyrus hear a knock on the door) Fell!Sans (in a sad tone): Come in... (The door opens, revealing that the visitor was Piper Alleva) Piper Alleva: Fell! Fell!Sans: Yeah? Piper Alleva: We NEED to save Andreanna! You, your brother, Foxy, Spongebob, Cheyenne and I will go and save her! Ross (Riley): Don't forget me and Brant... Fell!Papyrus: I will do ANYTHING to save my princess! (Fell!Sans looks at Fell!Papyrus) (Fell!Papryus chuckles nervously) (Screen fades to Fell!Sans, Fell!Papyrus, Piper Alleva, Brant, Ross (Riley), Foxy, Spongebob, and Cheyenne at the door to Nightmare's kingdom) (Spongebob bravely steps up and knocks on the door) Unknown voice: Come on in... (The door opens itself.) (The screen switches to Andreanna in a cage) Andreanna: Help me please! (Andreanna gets shocked) Unknown voice: SILENCE! (The screen moves to Nightmare, who is wearing a blood-red king's robe) Spongebob: Err... your... highness...? (Nightmare looks at Spongebob) Spongebob: Would you mind letting Andreanna go? (Spongebob walks to King Nightmare and gives him an amulet) King Nightmare: Heh.... An obsidian amulet... I was looking for this. Alright, ya got me, I'll let her go. Fell!Sans, Fell!Papyrus, Piper Alleva, Brant, Ross (Riley), Spongebob, and Cheyenne: Hooray! (Foxy smiles a bit) (The cage opens) Andreanna: Group hug! (Fell!Sans, Fell!Papyrus, Piper Alleva, Brant, Ross (Riley), Foxy, Spongebob, Andreanna, and Cheyenne hug) (Screen fades to black) CREDITS {}~Alternate Ending!!!~{} (Spongebob walks to King Nightmare and gives him an amulet) King Nightmare: Heh.... An obsidian amulet... I was looking for this... (King Nightmare resists) King Nightmare: ...I see what you're trying to do, and it won't work! (King Nightmare brings out a blade and slices Spongebob in half) (Spongebob tears apart with no blood/gore showing) (Andreanna falls on her knees, covers her face, and breaks out crying) King Nightmare: Who's next? (Foxy runs to King Nightmare to attempt to slit his "throat") (King Nightmare stabs Foxy's "heart") (Andreanna cries harder) Woman's voice: After all the bloodshed, only Papyrus was left. (Fell!Papyrus drops dead) Woman's voice: Um... never mind. (Screen fades to black) Moral: Don't give up, and you just might defeat King Nightmare! (King Nightmare's laughter can be heard in the backround) CREDITS Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:Alternate Scene Category:Shock Ending Category:Crossovers Category:Death Category:SpongeBob Category:Five nights at freddy's Category:Undertale Category:Videos Category:Crossover Town